Bring Me Back To Life
by kimmibers
Summary: This is my version of how Naruto finally saw the girl who has loved him from the beginning, and how Hinata finally found her place in the world. Rated M for language and future chapters ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Bring Me Back To Life**

Its been 3 years since the end of the forth shinoi war. The alliance is still intact and is showing no signs of falling apart, in fact the alliance has only gotten stronger. Relationships have formed on the battlefield and have lasted the test of time.

In the city of Konoha the gates have been opened letting in visitors and merchants from all the great elemental countries. Tonight is the fireworks festival for all shinobi and civilians to celebrate the end of the war on its 3 year anniversary.

In the hokage tower the 5 kages are sat around a stone table discussing the details of the night and informing their fellow kages of their happenings in their village.

"Naruto."

"Yes, hokage Hatake?" He answered, taking a step towards the table from where he stood at the side of the room.

"I think it would be worth while for you to show your face and see if preparations are going well for tonight."

"Hai." Naruto bowed and turned around, jumping out the window, landing from roof top to the ground.

"He seems different Kakashi." Garra said watching after his once loud friend.

"Yes. I think it may have to do with a certain pink haired woman." Garra nodded, with mutual understanding.

Naruto was by now walking along down the unusually busy streets of his beloved village. He had changed quite a lot after the war. His blonde hair was now short, he had decided to cut it because he felt like he needed a change. He now stood at just under 6" his body was now leaner and solid. Hours and hours of training were finally paying dividends. He no longer wore his orange and black track suit he had grown out of that long ago. Instead now he usually wore jeans a plain t-shirt and navy jacket with a new orange and black jacket on top. Making his way through the streets he decided he would start talking to the merchants at the town square as that was where the main parade was happening before the fireworks were set to go off at midnight.

Looking up he suddenly spotted his two, and very much in love team mates Sasuke and Saukra. They were walking hand in hand absorbed only in each other. He had no intention of playing the happy team, faking a smile around them was just to tiring. Not that he wasn't happy for them but he just didn't want their happiness thrown in his face. He quickly ducked into the crowd and moved into a side street, once he was out of their view he ran as fast as he could to get to the town square. He looked behind him quickly and slowed down his pace slighty when he saw they were not following. When suddenly he bumped into a solid a yet soft form sending him flying to the floor.

"Oof." He quickly righted himself and looked over to a violet form on the floor.

"Er sorry Hinata." He said quickly going over to help her up.

"It's ok Naruto-Kun I should of moved out of your way." He noticed how she was looking at the ground. She seemed pretty sad, actually since the war he realised she didn't smile like she use to. When she does smile it just never seemed to reach her eyes like it use to. Her eyes had lost that glint in them.

"You er... you coming to the festival tonight?" He asked trying to make conversation.

"Mmmm."

"You going with anyone?" He watched as she blushed and shook her head.

"Nah me neither...Hey er why don't we go together? You know then were not on our own all night...What do you think?" He realised he sounded so unsure of himself but the thought of being surrounded by couples yet again was just pathetic.

"I would like that Naruto-Kun." He watched as she finally looked up in to his eyes and smiled. _Hmmm still not a real smile _he noticed.

"Great, I'll come and pick you up from your compound at 7." He ran past her not giving her chance to say object, "I'll catch you later Hinata." He called over his shoulder leaving dust in his wake.

With more enthusiasm than he felt a couple of minutes ago he made it to the town square and made his way around each merchant and stall for the rest of the afternoon.

"Hey Naruto!" He turned at his name suddenly being called and noticed Ino making her way over to him squeezing herself through the crowd. "What's got you all happy?" She asked finally making her way over.

"What do ya mean?"

"Well your looking like the old Naruto again." She stated like it was obvious.

"Ino what the hell are you on about?"

"You got your smile back. Plus we've all noticed since Sasuke and Sakura got together you've withdrawn from the group" Naruto started to walk with Ino making his way back to the hokage tower.

"I er..I didn't think you guys would notice."

"Well we did." She said slapping him gently on the arm. "So what's brought you back to life?" She asked smiling up at him.

"I er...I'm just looking forward to tonight. I saw Hinata before and we decided we'd go see the fireworks and hang out together tonight" He said smiling even more thinking about not having to be on his own.

"Your spending the whole festival with Hinata?" She asked grabing his arm and making him stop.

"Er yeah why?" He asked noticing the evil glint in her eye.

"You going on a date with Hinata." She squealed jumping up and down on the spot and clapping her hands, "Oh my God i'm so hap-"

"It's not a date.. We're just you know spending the night together." He interrupted her. Ino stopped and placed her hands on her hips and frowned.

"Just the two of you tonight? Your not meeting anyone else?"

"Well yeah..." He trailed off.

"You guys going for food?" She asked.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Where you meeting?"

"At her house...Wait why all the questions?" He asked.

"I hate to burst your bubble Naruto but it sounds exactly like a date." She carried on walking. Naruto quickly caught up.

"You really think its a date?" He asked her.

"Naruto your picking her up, eating out and spending the night just the two of you. It is most definitely a date."

"Do you Hinata will think its a date?"

"I don't know but it sure sounds like one."

"Wait! What do I do I've been on a date before?" He asked suddenly feeling nevous.

"Well for start of you better treat her right Naruto otherwise Kiba and Shino will kill you. Don't wear your usual clothes at least make some kind of effort." She rolled her eyes taking in his attire. "Buy her flowers, actually come by my shop before heading over to hers I'll sort that out, Have a shower you stink oh and I suggest you get her father to like you and quickly." Naruto gulped at the mention on Hinata's father.

"Well I better go i'll see you later Naruto." Ino walked in to the hospital and left Naruto in a cloud on confusion as he carried on to the hokage office. _A date? _He kept asking himself. He really didn't know how he felt about that. He didn't mean it to be a date tonight. Not that a date with Hinata didn't sound great, it's not like she was ugly or anything. It was just...well she wasn't Sakura. But he knew Ino had a point if this was date, this would be his first date and he didn't want to blow it. He looked down at his clothes and felt the stubble on his chin. He realised how much Ino was right, he really needed to look presentable especially since he told Hinata he would meet her at her house. Noticing the time he quickly picked up pace he had a lot to do before 7.

Hinata sat in spacious room at the the Hyuga compound. She had been in a daze all afternoon since literally bumping into Naruto. Sat at her dresser she looked at herself in the mirrior. No matter how hard she tried she knew Naruto would never see her in the same light he saw Saukra in. She brushed through her long midnight blue hair avoiding her own eye contact. She just didn't know what to do, this was obviously not a date, she dared not hope. But she also to make the most of this night, especially if this was the only one she was going to get with Naruto. She looked at the outfit she had chosen that was now hung up on a hanger on her wardrobe. Shook her head of doubts and decided the time was now or never. Curling her hair in soft curls and clipped her hair up half down to her hair wouldn't get in her eyes for the fireworks. Next she applied some minimal make-up, a bit of shimmer on her eyes, black eye liner and mascara. She looked at her mother red lipstick that she only wore on special occasions. Looking at her unsure self in the mirror, _come on Hinata you can do this! You have one night, let's make it count! _She applied the lipstick and smiled at her reflection. Walking over to her kimono she took a steadying breath and looked at the end result. The kimono was so different to what she usually wore. Ino had talked her into it on one of their shopping trips. The kimono clung to her curves like a second skin. The silk flowed over her body and the pastel violet set off her eyes with a delicate white flower pattern at the base. The kimono was more of a modern style, for a start it had a high neck and come down in a V and showed an ample amount of cleavage. It had no sleeves but a little lace detail hanging off her shoulders. The back also came to a V about mid-back. The length of the kimono ended just above her knee. Ino had assured her the kimono looked fantastic on her. She assured her that the kimono showed just enough to be able show off what's hidden underneath, but was also deemed appropriate for an heiress of her clan. She decided on wearing her usual sandles, the hight of them made her legs look longer and the thought having to stand up all night in heels crippled her feet already. Looking at the time she realised she had a little over half an hour to calm her nerves so headed towards the family kitchen to make her self a calming tea. She headed voices in the family tea room, the door slightly open so she could just make out her fathers voice, he was obviously talking with someone else. She snook her way over to the sliding door and tried to make out the other voice, but whoever they were they were talking in hushed tones. All she could tell was that it was another man.

"Hinata." She froze at hearing her father's suddenly raised voice. She thought she was being stealthy, she was wrong. "Would you care to join me and Uzimaki-Sama for tea?" Hinata walked into the tea room not daring to look the men in their eyes after being caught snooping. She bowed at her father and Naruto then kneed opposite him. Her father was sat at the head of the table as always.

"Will you do us the honour of pouring the tea Hinata?" Her father asked. Hinata nodded her head and poured the green tea as her father instructed.

"Well where we Uzumaki-Sama?" Hiashi asked looking to the now blushing young man sat to his right.

"Err...Err.." Naruto couldn't take his eyes off Hinata, she looked so incredibly different. This had not gone un-noticed by Hiashi who held back on laughing, just. He had once been in this poor boys shoes after all.

"That kimono becomes you." He said to his beautiful daughter. "You look just like your mother." Hinata smiled up at her father, she could feel the tears that were threatening to spill. Her father never really complimented her so when he did she treasured the feeling each time, and to be told she looked just like her mother made he truly happy.

"Thank you father." She whispered.

"So Uzimaki-Sama tells me your going on a date."

"Please Hyuga-Sama please just call me Naruto." Hiashi nodded his head to the young man who still couldn't take his eyes his daughter.

"Date?" Hinata squeaked.

"Well er...I mean...It's a date if you want it to be." Naruto looked at her and realised how much they were both blushing now. Naruto looked down at the flowers that were on the floor next to him, that he had picked out at Ino's shop.

"I want her home by 1am after the fireworks is that understood Naruto."

"Yes sir." Naruto answered looking up at Hinata's father.

"you look...beautiful Hinata." Naruto said smiling at her. Hinata blushed even more.

"Thank you Naruto-Kun." she was playing with her hair now.

"Alright enough of your hormones be gone with the both of you." Hiashi laughed. "Have fun." he stood up and following the tradition Naruto and Hinata did the same. Following Hiashi to the door.

"Naruto are you not forgetting something?"

"Huh?" Hiashi pointed at the flowers Naruto had left on the ground.

"Oh." Naruto quickly picked up the flowers and in his rush pratically threw then in Hinata's face. "Er sorry, I hope you like them." Hinata smiled seeing Naruto blush. She held on to the exquisite bouquet of iris flowers. Each opened and beautiful shade of purple/blue with a stripe of yellow down each centre.

"I love them." She touched the soft petals. _Finally she's smiling again, _Naruto thought to himself. "I'll go put them in my room." Hinata walked out the room with Naruto following behind.

"Naruto." Hiashi said once his daughter was out of ear shot. "I will be watching you in her room, understood." He then activated his byakugan.

"Yes sir." Naruto blushed and hurried after Hinata. What Naruto didn't know was it was clan law not to use their byakugan in the compound, _what he doesn't know won't hurt him, _he smiled and walked to his library.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers :) **

**So i just wanted to say, thanks for the reviews and follows! Love the encouragement, if you have suggestions pls don't hesitate top message me or anything. Also, i writing this story as my kinda version of the last. But not entirely, it my version. So these first 3 maybe 4 chapters will be the fireworks festival then its all action and adventure from there! I hope you like this chapter! My aim for this story is to be able to update every Sunday :) So enjoy, and review xxxx Kim xxxx **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Hinata walked into her bedroom humming a merry tune while she retrieved a vase on her window sill that had old flowers in. Hearing Naruto behind her she told him to make himself comfortable while she arranged her new favourite flowers. Naruto looked in awe at Hinata's bedroom. It was huge, he realised he could fit his whole living area and kitchen in the space. Most of the room was taken up with a four-poster double bed. The furniture was delicate and mostly cream and wood. His eye kept wondering over to the bed, images flooding his mind of making out with Hinata, having her lay on his bare chest her hair surrounding him. Naruto quickly looked away feeling his cheeks burn. Her fathers warning still ringing loud and clear in his head. He could hear Hinata humming her tune as she walked back into her room from her en-suite bathroom, with the flowers now is a crystal vase. He watched as she placed them on her window sill and lovingly touched and smelled on of the flowers. Seeing her bend over with her kimono riding up slightly, so he could just make out the creases of her buttocks, he felt his black jeans suddenly getting rather tight. Even more images of their bodies tangled together flooded his mind. He had to get out of her room and fast. He quickly put his hands in his pockets hiding the bulge now down there.

"Er Hinata? Are you ready to go?" He had to get out of here, if Hiashi saw him like this he had no doubt he would kill him. Honestly he was more scared of Hiashi than he was of Madara.

Hinata turned around and stood straight, finally taking in Naruto. He wore black jeans with a tight white t-shirt with a long sleeved slim fit navy shirt on top. The white t-shirt, she noticed, showed off his very firm and impressive six pack. Blushing she quickly agreed. She lead Naruto out of the compound, both of them breathing a sigh of relief feeling to evening air on their faces. They both walked side by side towards the town square.

"So, I thought maybe we could get some food first?" Naruto asked. "Unless you've already eaten with your family."

"No." Hinata said.

"Oh..."

"N-no I mean." Hinata suddenly blushing and stammering. "I-I meant, no I haven't eaten with my family, and I would love to get some food." She looked to floor. _How embarrassing._

"Great! Do you have any place in particular?"

"Ummm how about you pick where we eat our main meal and I'll pick where we have dessert?" Hinata already knew where she wanted to go, there was an amazing baker's stall that had smelled so amazing as she had walked pasted it this afternoon.

"Ok Reman Ichiraku it is. Is that ok with you?" He asked. He suddenly realised he didn't even know what kind of food Hinata liked.

"That's great." Hinata gave him a reassuring smile, she knew full well he would pick there.

"We could have a look around the square at all the stalls after we've eaten if you like."

"I'd like that, thank you Naruto-Kun."

Making their way through the crowds, they talked about their mutual friends. Slowly they both felt more comfortable in each others presence, they were laughing and joking.

Once they were in the town square the streets were becoming more busy, Hinata was having trouble staying beside Naruto. She felt herself being dragged through the pull of the crowd. Naruto quickly grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her into her chest. The crowd parting for them.

"You can't escape me yet Hinata." He chuckled.

Hinata was biting her lip, her face blushing feeling his solid chest pressed against her cheek. Feeling 2 fingers under her chin, she felt as he lifted her head up. Both of them looking into each others eyes. Naruto had never noticed how in the evening Hinata's eyes came to life. It was like he could see the stars in them they twinkled so much. He didn't know how long they stood there, he was lost. Lost in the most amazing eyes.

"Naruto!" The spell was broken. He looked up and saw Ayame, smiling he pulled Hinata behind him.

"Ayame!" He shouted back, with the same amount of enthusiasm. He pulled out a stool for Hinata, then sat himself next to her. "Where've you been?"

"Oh, you know, travelling." Ayame said, leaning into Naruto. "Dad wanted me to learn new techniques." Hinata watched as the two had an animated conversation about reman. Honestly she hadn't known there was so much to know about reman.

Ino was walking around the square taking in all the new stalls, when she noticed Naruto and Hinata sat at his favourite food place. _Didn't I tell him to make an effort? _She thought walking over to the reman place.

"Naruto!" She shouted getting closer to him. She leaned in to whisper, "look at your date," She gave him the time to look over at Hinata, who was by now sat playing with the hem of her dress looking rather board.

"Err Hinata?" Naruto started rubbing the back of his, "Sorry, I just get so caught up in reman"

"It's ok Naruto-Kun." She said giving him a reassuring smile. Seeing her work was done, Ino walked away smiling to herself having helped one of her best girlfriends.

"Have a great date!" Ino called over her shoulder.

"Date?" Ayame sounded shocked. "I'm sorry." She said bowing to Hinata.

"What's this? Our Naruto on a date?" An old man walked from the storage room carrying boxes. "You finally got Sakura to agree?" He asked looking for the pink haired girl. Hinata fidgeted nervously in her stool.

"Er No old man Teuchi." Naruto blushed just as embarrassed as Hinata. "Ayame, Teuchi, this is Hinata Hyuga, my date." He said smiling at Hinata. Upon the name Hyuga the old man and his daughter's eyes flashed and quickly bowed.

"Miss Hyuga, I'm so sorr-"

"Please don't." Hinata interrupted, she hated this reaction to her name.

"Please allow me to make it up to you, I'll make you anything you like." Ayame bowed again.

"Honestly Hinata, just let them cook for you, you won't regret it. Believe it!" Naruto whispered in her ear.

"Ummm, ok." Hinata blushed at being easily swayed by Naruto. "I'll just have the special please." She really didn't want any special treatment.

"I'll have that too." Naruto said, not taking his eyes of the blushing Hyuga, which didn't go unnoticed by the old man and his daughter.

"Have you decided where you wonna go for our dessert?" He asked her.

"Oh yes," She said suddenly coming a live again. "There was this amazing place down near the theatre. They sell all these western cakes, it smelled absolutely amazing and they looked mouth watering. There were these ones that -" Naruto had blanked out, watching her talk these different cakes. Not that he was board, it was because she had come alive talking about them. He was caught in her spell again. Watching her eyes light up as she described each cake.

"Two specials." Ayame said placing the two bowls in front on the young couple. Both said their thanks then tucked right in. Hinata had never really had reman before. Taking her first mouth full she let out a moan. Naruto's ears picked up the sound along with every man in a mile radius.

"This is so good." Hinata said to Ayame, pointing at the reman. Each mouth full Hinata moaned, tasting new flavours each time. Naruto found he couldn't eat, the noises she was making were diving him wild. His jeans going tight again thinking of Hinata laying underneath him as he made her make those noises. Naruto blushed, _when did I turn into a pervert? _He asked himself. He knew he had be trained by the two most perverted men in Konoha, but he had prided himself on not wanting to throw away his virginity with just anyone. But now he found his hormones taking over and thinking differently. Teuchi coughed, waking him up from his perverted day dream. Smiling at Naruto knowingly. Naruto blushed and looked to Hinata again. He then noticed he actually wasn't the only man looking at her. Looking around the restaurant he noticed most of the men were openly looking at her. Taking in her body, they were probably thinking the same things as him. That thought had him pissed, feeling the anger bubble inside him he growled. The men suddenly felt the eyes of the famous Uzumaki and looked away. Hinata was oblivious by all this and looked towards Naruto.

"Everything ok Naruto-Kun? You've hardly touched you reman."

"Oh oh, yes. Just, you know making sure I have enough room for those cakes you talked about before." Naruto looked at his bowl and reman and quickly ate up. After finishing another 2 bowls, he paid for himself and Hinata. Much to her dismay.

"I heard the theatre is suppose to be good this year. Do you wonna go there? Then on the way back we can get those cakes." He smiled down at Hinata. She nodded her head in agreement. She can't believe he had paid for her, she would make sure to pay for the cakes whether he liked it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone xx  
><strong>

**So here's my chapter on Sunday as promised! I hope you enjoy it! Just one more chapter on their date then i'm going to be really kicking off this story! As usual feedback is appreciated any constructive criticism too. Have you seen spoilers for the last OMG i'm absolutely dying to watch the movie! I hope they hurry up and make a subtitled version! I won't reveal anything in case people haven't/don't want to see the spoilers. Pls review :)  
><strong>

**Kim xxx **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

On their way to the theatre Naruto reached out for Hinata's hand, so she wouldn't get lost in the crowd. At least that's what he told himself, it definitely had nothing to do with the fact he loved the feel of her soft hands in his...no no nothing to do with that at all!

The theatre was located at the base of the Hokage monument. There was a modern band on the stage playing upbeat music. Naruto and Hinata watching in silence as people in the crowd were dancing, laughing and genrally having a good time.

"Yo Hinata!"

"Kiba-Kun!" She smiled, seeing her wild team mate. He was making his way towards them through the crowd. Once he was in front of her, he gave her a hug, then suddenly noticing who was stood next to her he stood straight, al be it on unsteady feet.

"Hey Narutooooo." Hinata could now see the tell telling signs Kiba was well on the way to being drunk. Kiba rested an arm around her shoulders to steady him self.

"You guys on a date?" He asked, which was supposed to be a whisper, but in his drunken state was anything but. Hinata blushed and looked up to Naruto and saw he was trying very hard not to laugh at the pair. She nodded her head.

"Oi you hurt her and you'll me and Shino to answer to, got it Foxy!" Naruto couldn't help but laugh.

"Sure, whatever you say dog." Naruto brushed off the threat. "Kiba you date is calling for you." He pointed to a girl in the crowd who was frantically waving Kiba over.

"I'm coming!" Kiba shouted back, "Jeez woman keep your panties on!...For now anyway." He nuttered the last part.

"Kiba-Kun!" Hinata pushed her wild team mate in the ribs.

"Aww come on Hinata. Come dance with us?" He pined.

"Kiba-K-"

"Come on Hinata, when do we ever get to dance?" He gave her the puppy dog eyes, knowing she couldn't resit.

"Fine." She sighed, "One dance. You coming Naruto-Kun?"

"Ha ha, no way, I'll grab us a couple drinks."

Naruto walked over to the bar area and watched as Hinata, Kiba and his date laughed and danced together. His eyes couldn't move from Hinata, she was dancing with such effortless grace, her hair flying all around her only added to the effect. Her hands in the air as she twirled and let go of inhibitions, laughing at whatever Kiba had said to her. Her dress riding up further and further with her movements. Men were suddenly dancing near her all trying to get to dance with her. Kiba of course would push them away. Hinata was unaware of the power she had over the male population.

"She's enchanting isn't she"

"Shino!" He shouted, at suddenly hearing the bug guy next to him, "You scared the crap out of me!"

"I've been here the whole time." Shino said matter of factly.

"Huh... Hey er Shino how close are Hinata and Kiba?" He was feeling this intense anger towards Kiba every time he was able to make her laugh and found himself asking the question before he could stop himself.

"Kiba and myself are very much like her brothers. We protect her, just as she would us." Naruto sighed in relief.

Hinata looked over and waved Naruto and Shino over, Naruto laughed and shook his head. He watched as Kiba grabbed hold of Hinata's shoulders, he was telling her something, occasionally Kiba would smile towards him. _Oh no, that smile can only mean bad news, _he thought. Hinata was stood wide eyed, whist Kiba was still talking to her. Naruto saw something in her demeanour changed, she nodded her head and started to blush. She turned to face Naruto, looking him in the eye whist biting her bottom lip she danced towards him. Naruto couldn't take his eyes off her, not for all the ramen in Konoha. It was like he'd zoned out, all he could see was her, the sway in her hips, the way her body moved, he let out a groan. This woman was going to be the death of him.

Hinata was feeling so unsure of herself, should she really of listened to Kiba? Naruto's eyes were wondering up and down her body, was that a good sign? Kiba's words played in her head giving her the courage she needed, _Your finally on a date with HIM! Hinata now is not the time to be a wall flower, you go there, you dance your little butt off and you get him to dance with you! Now use your hips and go get him! _She's nodded, he made it sound so simple but in reality, it was much harder. Finally standing in front of Naruto she decided to go one better. She wrappered her arms around his neck and whispered.

"Naruto dance with me." It wasn't a question and he knew it. When she pulled away he watched as Naruto nodded. She took both of his hands and walked backwards to the dance floor, neither broke their eye connection.

On the dance floor Naruto watched as all the other couples danced, it made his hands sweat just watching them. Put him on a battlefield, in a war even on an s-rank mission and he wouldn't bat an eye, but on a dance floor with a girl and he was nervous as hell.

"Er Hinata, I really cant't dance."

"It's easy. Just move your feet from side to side and your body will do the rest." She tried hard not to laugh as he stiffly moved from side to side, constantly looking around them.

"Naruto-Kun." She look hold of his face and smiled up at him. "This is only me, it's not a dance contest. Just relax and dance with me ok." Naruto nodded as he copied Hinata. After stepping on her toe however he was ready to give up.

"Shit Hinata, I can't." He turned to go, but felt Hinata place a hand on his shoulder.

"Never giving up, that's our ninja way right?" He couldn't help but laugh at her words. Hinata watched as he turned again to face and they both laughed. She saw a new fire in his eyes, she had set him a challenge and he was ready to beat it.

"Oh so your gonna play that card aye?" He asked, grabbing hold of her. He began 'dancing' with her again.

"A girl must use all the cards she can."

They both laughed as she tried to spin her around. Hinata didn't know if she was dizzy from the spinning or the fact that Naruto had pulled her back and she had slammed right into his very hard yet oh so amazing chest.

"Sorry." He whispered.

Suddenly the music changed to a slow song. They both watched as all around them couples drew close together, some where even making out. Naruto copied one couple, awkwardly he placed a hand on Hinata's hip and held on to her other hand and felt Hinata place a hand on the centre of his back. They swayed from side to side both just enjoying the closeness of the other. Hinata lent her head on Naruto's chest and couldn't help the contented moan that came out.

"Guess who brought drinks!" Kiba popped his head in between the couple. "This looks awfully cosy." Kiba wiggled his eyebrows at them, whist holding out their drinks. Taking their drinks off Kiba they each took a step back.

"Thank you Kiba-Kun." Hinata whispered blushing immensely. They all walked over to Shino and Kiba's date near the bar area. Hinata and Naruto still holding hands, he whispered in her ear.

"I think I could like dancing." Hinata bite her lip trying to stop the smile from taking over her face.

"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" Kiba's date asked as Naruto stood next to her.

"Er yeah." He agreed awkwardly. The look she was giving him made him feel like she was stripping him with her eyes.

"Kiba, you didn't tell me you were friends with Naruto." She said, never taking her eyes off Naruto. Naruto shifted uncomfortably, she was giving the fan girl since he had come back from the war a lot of girls in the village would flock from everywhere to try and get his attention. He drove him crazy! Training was a nightmare! If he was sparing with someone and he got hurt, they could come flocking over and 'help' him. At first Naruto loved the attention, but he soon realised these fan girls loved the 'legend' not him. He had to find a way to get away from this girl and fast. But it was too late! She was wrapping her arms around his.

"Listen I'm on a date." He tried moving her off, but he didn't want to push too hartd incase he hurt her.

"What? With her?" She looked in disgust at Hinata, even though only 10 minutes ago they had been dancing and talking happily. "Well you know I've heard she'd frigid and dosn't put out." She whispered seductively. "So if you want a good time I am available." He heard as Hinata gasped at the side of him and felt her hand slip from his. Still trying to shake the annoying fan girl off him he saw Hinata run through the crowd heading up the main street.

"Hinata!" He shouted. Finally shoving the fan girl to the floor. He ran after Hinata not giving a second glance behind him.

Weaving his way through the crowd on main street he looked all around for Hinata. Calling her name every now and again until he felt her chakra signature down an ally way. He saw her with her back lent against the wall looking at the wall opposite.

"Hey." He stood leaning his back on the opposite wall. "I'm er, I'm sorry about back there." Hinata looked up Naruto's face, she wasn't going to let this spoil her night with him. She knew she wasn't good enough for him, but hearing that that's what other people thought too made it clear to her. Hinata Hyuga was never going to be good enough for Naruto Uzumaki! No matter how much hard work she put in, she will never be able to walk by his side! She drew in a deep breath, she didn't want the emotions to over take her, the crying she could save for later. Now however, she could spend the rest of this one and only night with him.

"Let's go get those cakes." She suggested. Naruto stood straight and held out his hand for her to take.

"They better be as good as you made them out to be." He tried to lighten to mood. He could tell Hinata was more upset than she was willing to show.

Making their way out of the ally way and through the crowd again, they arrived at the baker's stall in silence.

H-Hyuga-Hime." A young boy from around the store counter quickly made his way from around the stall and bowed to Hinata.

"Gorou Akio, I told you I'm no princess." She pleaded. Naruto watched as this boy flirted with Hinata. It was so obvious this Akio, or what ever his stupid name was liked Hinata. The boy made him grit his teeth. He wrapped his arm around Hinata's shoulder and brough her closer to him.

"Oh er, Akio-Kun this is my date Uzumaki Naruto."

"Wait thee Uzumaki Naruto?" Naruto smiled at the boys tone of wonder

"The one and only." He held out his hand for him to shake but was left dumbfounded when Akio bowed to him also.

"It is an honour to have you serve the Hyuga-Hime and the saviour of the war."

"Seriously, you don't have to do that I'm just plain Naruto."

"You are both so modest, you make the perfect couple." Hinata blushed tomato red at Akio's comment. "Is it the usual Hinata?"

"Actually can we have a selection of your mini cakes?"

The couple watched as Akio placed in a white box a total of 12 mini cakes. Hinata paid insisting to Naruto it was her turn.

"Those cakes really do smell amazing." Naruto's mouth was nearly watering at the smell.

"Mmm." Hinata closed her eyes at the smell. "Best smell in the world, that and bread in the oven." _And you, s_he added in her mind.

"Let's go find a good spot for the fireworks and to eat our cakes."

"Sound's like a good idea, looks like it's nearly time now." Hinata and Naruto headed over to training ground 10 where the fireworks were taking place.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi readers!**

**Sorry this is a day late! I went out at the weekend with a few friends and Sunday I spent the day recovering lol! Anyway i hope you enjoy the chapter, please let me know what you think! And thank you so much for all your reviews and choosing my story to read so far, it means a lot to me considering this is only my 2nd fan fic. Sooo nuff said , enjoy and if you don't please let me know so I can improve **

**Kim xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Naruto and Hinata walked in silence towards the training grounds. They had decided that the training grounds would be a great place to watch the fireworks, away from the crowds, they can eat their cakes and talk together. Hinata was nervous, even more so than the start of their date, she was actually going to be alone with Naruto. No distractions, no friends butting in, just the two of them. _What do I say? What if he thinks my conversation is boring? How many cakes can I eat without him thinking I'm a greedy? _Hinata groaned as her mind over flowed with question after question.

"Er Hinata, are you ok?" Naruto asked her.

"Sure, *cough, I was thinking we should of bought some drinks back in town to go with our drinks."

"Oh man your right, I'll quickly run back quick. Meet you at training ground 10." Naruto ran back towards the town leaving Hinata in a state of shock. She hadn't meant him to go get drinks but at least she could use this time to sort her head out. She walked to training ground 10 feeling the wind hit her as she stepped in to the field, she took in the area. She had to admit Naruto had thought of a great spot. Training ground 10 was beautiful, on the left side was a dense forest that covered most of Konoha. The right hand side lead down a hill towards the cemetery. But in front of was a circle or wooden posts and behind them a magnificent waterfall, and across the middle of the waterfall was a fallen tree. Hinata had only been here a few times.

She placed the box of cakes on one of the low wooden posts and walked over to the river that flowed from the water fall. She tentatively sat down at the waters edge and removed her sandles. Slowly she eased her feet into the chilled water. She sat there for a few minutes just feeling the water lap at her feet while she leant back on her hands, closed her eyes and leant her head back towards the sky. She felt the wind rustle through her hair sending it all over, but she didn't care. Finally feeling more relaxed she decided to go one step further. Taking her feet out of the water she manipulated some chakra to her feet and walked to the middle of the river just in front of the waterfall. Taking a deep breath she formed a sphere of chakra around her self, moving her feet she twirled and spun on the water. Every so often she would dip the tips of her fingers in to the water, sending droplets out towards her sphere, the droplet would then flow upwards in a spiral over her sphere and once it reached the top it would spread out all around her. Hinata lost all thought of time, of worrying about her date with Naruto, of anything. The only thing she thought of was the water, the feel of it and her dance.

Naruto was awe struck, he literally couldn't move and he didn't want to. He was hiding in the shadows of a tree. He had arrived at the training ground and saw Hinata taking steps onto the water. He was going to call out but something told him not too, and he was glad he didn't. Hinata looked stunning dancing on the water the way her body moved as she spun. The natural curves of her womanly body only added to the effect of the dance. Her hair blowing all around her as she danced. The way the water droplets came off her hands. Also when Hinata would bend down to touch the water with her hands the tips of her hair would dip in the water too. As she would flick her head back the water would fry up and around her. It was like she was mermaid coming up from the depths. Naruto didn't know how long she danced or how long he stood there, not that he cared this was one of the most stunning things he had ever witnessed in his life. But something was telling him this wasn't the first time he was seeing something like this, he just couldn't place where or when. Watching her dance slow he made his way to the base of the hill to make it look like he had just arrived.

Hinata slowed down her dance and came to a stop looking at the waterfall. She breathed in and out slowly and smiled to herself. It felt good to dance on the water again.

"Hinata!" Turning towards Naruto's voice she saw him running up the hill towards her. She made her way over to the circle of wooden posts not bothering to put her shoes back on, she had always loved the feel of nature as she walked.

"I got the drinks." He smiled his usual big Naruto smile. Hinata smiled back feeling his infectious smile. "Lets sit on tree and eat our cakes yeah?" Hinata went to sit on one of the low posts when she felt Naruto gently pull her back up. She looked at him puzzled when he walked off in the direction of the waterfall. He walked on the water then headed up the side of the cliff, with Hinata following behind with the cakes. Finally they made their way to the tree trunk that was across the middle of the waterfall, and sat down in the middle of the trunk with their feet dangling over the edge. Silently they both looked at the view of their village. The lights from the houses and coloured lanterns shone brightly against the now dark sky. In the distance they could just make out the outline of the Hokage monument.

"Cake?" Hinata asked, bringing the cake box her lap.

"Hmmmmm, which one would the Hyuga-Hime suggest." He teased. Hinata laughed and nudged Naruto in the shoulder.

"The Hyuga-Hime is not here, my younger sister is the Hyuga-Hime, not me."

"Why not? You'd make a gorgeous princess." Hinata blushed at his compliment.

"Well when we came back from the war I decided to officially move aside for my sister. She had been given it before the war, but I wanted to make it official, because since the Pein attack my farther was re-thinking. After the war my father had seen how strong I could really be but I realised I wanted to train the next generation on ninja rather than be a heiress."

"I think you'd be great in charge of a team."

"Oh Naruto, try this one first." Wanting the quickly change the subject. She pointed at the cream slice, but instead of the cream being normal whipped cream, this cream had icing and other sweet things added to it. Hinata deciding to be brave, took the cream slice in her hand and held it up to Naruto's mouth.

Naruto's eyes widened, realising what she was doing. Leaning forward on one hand her dress had ridden up so high he could see most of her thighs the only thing he couldn't tell you was what colour panties she was wearing, just! He gulped pulling his eyes away from her dress and looked in to her eyes where it was safe. He opened his mouth and let her place half the cream slice into his mouth, carefully he took a bite. She was right this cream slice was a great cake to start with, it tasted amazing. He was moaning with out even realising it.

Hinata placed the other half of the cream slice in her mouth and couldn't help the moan that came out too. _I wonder what people would think hearing Naruto and me moaning like this? _Throwing that thought out her mind she decided she didn't care what people thought any more.

"Another?" She asked him once they had both finished their cakes.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto agreed. Hinata picked out a four layered sponge. In between each layer was cream, marzipan and strawberry jam. Again she held the cake out for him to take a bite. Once Naruto took a bite some of the cream oozed out of the side and went onto her finger.

"SorrieHinataididntmeanto." He said trying to talk with his mouth full of cake. Naruto watched as Hinata sucked on her finger licking and sucking off the cream. _I'm definitely turning into a pervert! _He thought. He heard as Hinata pulled out her finger from her mouth with a pop and noticed there was cream on her finger she licked it off. Naruto gulped and quickly placed a hand in his trousers pocket and tried to hide his obvious hard on. He was going to have to have a shower to relieve himself once he got home, he'd never had so many sexual images flood his mind in one night.

In the distance the first firework went off into the night sky, flooding their village in a flash of blue light for a brief moment. Once one went off another and another joined it, each a different colour. People could heard oohing and arhing as each one went off.

"Er, I was thinking, you know if you've had a good time and all we could, you know...maybe do this again?" Naruto asked. Hinata quickly turned to look at Naruto.

"You mean, a 2nd date?"

Naruto put one day behind his neck and began to rub it nervously.

"Well if you want."

"Yes!" She shouted. "Er I mean, I would like that Naruto-Kun." _Smooth Hinata, real smooth! _Her inner self said.

They quietly watched the fireworks in the distance while Naruto finished off the cakes. Hinata had dreaded them being over, but at least now she knew she had another chance with Naruto to show him how much she had changed since their academy days.

"We should get you back, your father gave me strict instructions. I gotta play good for a 2nd date." He teased. Hinata laughed as he helped her up and they began to make their way down the hill towards the Hyuga compound.

"Will you be with your family tomorrow for the memorial?"

The memorial was to take place at the cemetery. It took place every year the day after the fireworks festival at mid-day. It was to thank their fallen comrades for their sacrifice for peace and to ensure their sacrifice was never forgotten. To Hinata this sacrifice was much more, her cousin, whom she had considered a brother , Neji had literally sacrificed himself for Hinata. She had stood in front of two wooden stakes that were aimed right at Naruto, gladly sacrificing herself knowing that the only way to win the war was if Naruto survived. However Neji had seen Hinata and had jumped in front of the wooden stakes before they could have hit her or Naruto.

"Yeah. I hear your making a speech." She said, trying to not bring up the images of Neji dying.

"Urh, don't remind me Kikashi is making me. Telling me I should think of it as training to become Hokage. Almost makes me re-think my dream."

"When I was younger my mother taught me that when speaking in front of people you should make sure you look in the peoples eyes that mean the most to you. That way they can give you the comfort and courage you need."

"Huh...Yeah I'll give it a go."

They came to a stop at the Hyuga gates. Hinata smiled at the guards on each side.

"I'll see you tomorrow Naruto-Kun."

"Yes, er thank you for a great night." He bowed, having no clue what to do. Did he kiss her? Kiss her hand? Could he kiss her in front of theses two guards, that were trying their best not to look but they obviously were.

Hinata bowed back and turned, the wooden gates opened and she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Readers,**

**Just wanted to apologize again, its been a very busy Christmas period for me. Being a single mum to a 2yr old at Christmas is very hard work! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter as always pls give me feedback, and for those of you asking I will be carrying on with NaruHina Story I just wanted to get this one on the way and I wanted to think of where I wanted that story to go! So with out further a do...My chapter **

**Kim xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Naruto had only had a few hours sleep. After returning back from his first date with Hinata he had re-wrote his whole speech for the memorial ceremony. Once he awoke he quickly had a shower, shave and put on his black suit. He was just putting on his tie when he heard a knock at his apartment door. Walking over, cursing under his breath trying to tie a knot in his dame tie. He opened the door without even looking at who was there.

"Hello Naruto."

"Sakura?" He looked up, shocked wondering why she was even here. She was wearing a black short dress that Naruto didn't think was entirely appropriate, but hey its not his business he wasn't her boyfriend. "Why are you here?"

Sakura noticed the venom in his voice and was a bit taken a back by it. She knew he was hurt about her being with Sasuke but they had always remained friends throughout everything.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to walk with me and Sasuke to the memorial?" She asked unsure now if she should of even thought of the idea.

"Sure, I guess." Naruto walked to the door and locked it after him. Naruto walked with his hands in his pockets. Sakura was in between himself and Sasuke. He listened to the couple talk about what they were going to do once the memorial was over and blanked them out. He thought about Hinata and how she was arriving, about the advice she had given him about public speaking the night before. He hoped rewriting his speech was a good idea.

The closer they got to the cemetery the more Naruto's stomach was turning into a washing machine on spin. He felt sick, his hands were clammy and he was almost positive that this tie was getting tighter and tighter around his neck.

When walking into the cemetery Naruto noticed row after row of wooden chairs were lined up in front of the memorial stone. He felt a hand on his forearm and smiled at Sakura.

"Your gonna be fine, just don't embarrass us." She warned.

"Er thanks." Not giving him an ounce of confidence.

Sakura and Sasuke walked down the middle aisle and took their seat near the front. After talking with Konohamaru and his team who he'd asked to help him with a part of his speech, he walked to the front and on the stage where his seat was placed next to the Kages and Samurai of the alliance. He watched as people were slowly making their way to their designated seats. He was so nervous, he found himself holding his hands together on his lap and tapping both his thumbs. Feeling Hokage Kakashi's hand on his shoulder he looked up at his sensei's face, which he assumed was smiling but you couldn't really tell behind his mask.

"You ready?" He asked Naruto.

"Not really."

"Well you wonna be Hokage right?"

"Yeah."

"Then you better get use to this feeling."

Naruto was distracted from his talk with Kakashi when he noticed Hinata walking in with her clan. She was wearing a kimono much like the one last night but this one had a cream underlay with black lace on top and black heels making her look even more elegant. She wore little make-up but he was glad of it, she was naturally beautiful she really didn't need it he thought.

They were sat on the right hand side just behind Sakura, Sasuke and lady Tsunade.

Hinata noticed how nervous Naruto looked and walked up to the stage to give him some reassurance. She didn't know she was really allowed to do this but she was willing to pay the consequences. She bowed down to her Hokage and Kages who were sat on their seats and took Naruto's hand.

"Hinata?" They could hear the whispers as she took him to the side of the stage area.

"Don't worry I'm not stealing you." She teased. Now out of view of everyone at the memorial, Hinata tuned to face Naruto and smiled up at him. She chuckled seeing his lopsided tie and began to undo his knot and retie it for him.

"Remember what I said last night?" She asked him softly.

"Yeah, look at the people I care about most."

"Your going to be amazing, don't worry. All the girls love you and want to marry you so no matter what you say they'll love it. And well if that fails just imagine everyone naked. " He laughed knowing she was probably right, about the fan girls he didn't really care about their opinion, he had poured his heart in to this speech and he just hoped it had paid off.

"Thanks." He said, looking down at his newly done tie. He went to grab the knot but caught her hand instead, he didn't let go, he held her hand for a little while feeling the comfort in them. Hinata placed a hand on his cheek.

"You can do this." She whispered. "Believe it!"

"I really need to watch what I say around you, always using my words against me." They laughed, awkwardly. Then standing up on her tip toes she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

Naruto stood there in shock as she went to go and took her place at the ceremony.

"Naruto!" Garra called him. "It's about to start." Naruto turned and went to take his seat by Garra. He looked out again to the attendance, every seat was taken. All eyes were pointed at either him or someone sat on the stage with him. He scanned the crowd while each person on the stage spoke. He located each of the rookies he had grown up with. Sasuke and Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, Choji, Tenten, Shino, Rock Lee and his fellow team mate Sai. He stopped on the eyes of Hinata as she gave him a small reassuring smile. The only one missing was Neji he thought sadly.

"And now for our final speaker, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto wasn't really listening, he was in a world of his own looking at Hinata. Thinking of what he could with her on their second date.

"Naruto!" Gaara whispered through the side of his mouth and nudged him in the ribs. "It's you." Suddenly flustered he stood up and walked over to the podium. He took out his crumpled up speech. Taking a deep breath he nodded his head to Konohamaru then began his speech. He spoke of their fallen comrades, how they would be missed but also that their sacrifice will never be forgotten. He spoke of the hard times they have all had to overcome in the war and since. How the next generations would benefit from peace. He then looked down to his last paragraph. He knew this would be hard, but he had to get through it. He looked up again at the crowd and looked into each of his cherished people faces.

"Over the past 3 years I have heard many people say how they don't believe our peace will last. A wise Shinobi once told me that, as long as there are those who believe peace is possible, there is still hope. I wish he could be here now, but he's not. So today I am giving each of you a candle of hope." Konohamaru and his team then began handing out the candles, and one by one they lit up. "These candles will light up if you still have hope. Hope that this peace will last, that no matter what happens our alliances will stay strong. We have all lost a great lose, great shinobi's who have died for our peace. But as my wise sensei once said, the true measure of a shinobi is not how he lives, but how he dies. So I'm asking each and everyone of you today to keep hoping so that their death will always be a true shinobi death. Believe it!"

Hinata could not stop smiling, she was so proud of Naruto. His speech was awe inspiring. She looked around to people cheering him and clapping, everyone's candles were shining, like their own sun. Even her father was standing proudly clapping Naruto.

Naruto walked back to his seat letting out a massive breath and could not stop smiling. Hinata was listening to Sakura tell Sasuke how shocked she was that Naruto could think of such an amazing speech and he must have had help.

Hokage Kakashi then took to the podium and ended the memorial. Seeing everyone was getting up to leave to do their own things Hinatawalked up to the stage area. People were making a circle around Naruto fan girls and shinobi alike. She stayed on the edges. It reminded her of watching the villagers reaction after the Pein attack. How she had had to endure watching Sakura hug Naruto, while now she was having to watch the fan girls all over Naruto.

Naruto was surrounded by people congratulating him on a great speech. Rock Lee was shouting about youth. Sakura was asking him who wrote his speech, which kinda hurt him because why wouldn't she believe he wrote it? _What did I see in her anyway?_ He found himself thinking. She was a great friend, but he was finally starting to realise that he actually only wanted her for a friend too. It was then he saw the small smile of Hinata Hyuga. She stood on the outskirts of the circle with tears in her eyes. He moved everyone out of the way and stood in front of her.

"How did I do?" He asked.

"You made Konoha proud."

"And what about you?" He asked grabbing her hands.

"I will always be proud of you Naruto-Kun." Naruto's face lit up with a smile.

"Well I couldn't have done it with out your advice. Although when I looked at your father and saw him naked I had to re-collect myself." They both laughed. Hinata loved this feeling of their own private joke. It was like everything she could hope for was finally falling into place.

The rest of the rookie's were watching their exchange. Seeing how Naruto and Hinata were unknowingly leaning in towards each other, how Naruto was holding Hinata's hands and how happy Hinata was finally looking.

"Do you think their finally gonna get together?" Ino asked the group.

"I hope so, Hinata deserves happiness. Actually so does Naruto" Tenten answered.

"Well if they do he better treat her right." Kiba added making a fist.

Feeling the eyes of their friends on them they both blushed. Hinata looked to the ground while Naruto sheepishly ran a hand on the back of his neck.

"So, you guys ready to go to see Neji?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey readers! OMG I made it on time lol! So now I'm working on both my fanfics I'm still hoping to update once a week but can't make any promises. Anyway I hope you like the chapter, let me know what you think! Also if you see any mistakes or anything let me know :) Thanks for the reviews so far you guys are amazing! I love reading your reviews! Especially Senrab Nomis thank you so much for reading both my fanfics and popolocroix for your kind words after that 'imarealpickle' review! I feel honored people are actually enjoying my work :D Anyway enough of chat! Enjoy! **

**Kim xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

The rookie's each made their way over to Neji's grave. Ino carried a bouquet of white lilies for each of them, and Hinata had brought them each a tag and pen to write their own message.

Hinata silently crying, today was one of the hardest days of the year for her. The images of Neji's death always took over and the guilt. She was barely holding herself together thinking of the memories and the future he could have had. Neji and Tenten would of probably been together by now, even living together. He had confessed to Hinata that he was in love with Tenten and that he had every intentioned of dating her after the war. She thought about all the changes to their clan they had spoken about on sleepless nights. How he had helped her train to become stronger and how safe he had made her feel.

Throughout Hinata's internal struggles her fellow rookie's had each placed their lilies in front on the grave.

"It's just you Hinata." Sakura placed a soft hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring small smile. Hinata looked around to each of her friends faces, each were crying their own silent tears. They had all come so for from their academy days she realised. They had matured in many ways and each of them knew they had each others back including Sasuke. Giving a small smile she nodded her head took a deep breath and keeled in front of the grave. She swiped her hand over his name and placed her lily under his name. It was then she broke down, the wall of emotions she had held of for as long as she could broke down like a dam. She threw herself on his grave her head rest on her arms. Upon seeing Hinata breakdown Tenten threw her arms around Rock Lee. Sakura clinged on to Sasuke's arm. The rest on the rookie's looked down wanting to give Hinata her privacy to grieve. Naruto however could not take his eyes off her. He wanted to comfort her but had no idea how. What do you say to the girl who had nearly died for him twice and had got her cousin killed in the process?

"Guys we'll meet you at Yakiniku-BBQ in a bit." Naruto whispered to the rest of the group.

"Don't force her Naruto, she might not be up to it. You are the best person to stay with her I feel. Why? Because Neji died for you too." Shino continued. "I shall leave one of my bugs on her so then I'll inform our group if your both unable to attend." Naruto nodded his head, not really listening to Shino. He felt their friends chakra disappear and keeled down next to Hinata. Seeing her like this caused an ache in his chest. He moved her hair over one shoulder so he could see her face and what he saw broke his heart. She was by now struggling to breath she was crying so hard.

"Hinata." He whispered into her ear. She didn't respond, but he knew she could hear. "I'm here for you." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders with one arm and with the other her rubs her arm trying to keep her warm. He didn't dare move her, she obviously needed to grieve, to let go of all the hurt and guilt so she could live on, just as Neji would of wanted her to.

After some time Hinata pulled up and turned to look at Naruto's concerned face.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her voice broken from the crying. "I'm so weak." She sobbed.

"Your not weak Hinata." He said bringing his hand up to her cheeks to wipe away her fresh tears. "Pride is weakness, greed is a weakness. Crying over loosing Neji isn't a weakness and it doesn't make you weak. Neji didn't die for nothing and I know you feel guilty, I do too. But he didn't just die for peace, he died for something far more meaningful than that. He died for love. He loved you Hinata and he wanted you to live. Neji's final act will be for nothing if you forget that."

"You know growing up, my father often hold me I'm as weak as water." Hinata looked down to her lap. Naruto's frowned at this snip-it into Hinata's upbringing. He knew Hiashi Hyuga had changed towards Hinata since the war, but he couldn't help the fire of anger light towards the man.

"You know water is the softest element, yet it can penetrate mountains and earth. So really a heart of softness can overcome hardness."

**meanwhile...**

The rest rookies were all sat in a booth at Yakiniku-BBQ, it had been an hour since they had arrived. Shino had informed them that he didn't think Hinata and Naruto would be joining them, so they had ordered.

"I hope Hinata's ok." Sakura spoke to the whole group, while they ate.

"She's with Naruto, she'll be fine." Ino replied.

"He better not try anything funny." Kiba gritted his teeth.

"Naruto's not like that Kiba and you know it." Sakura said pointing her knife at him defending her best friend.

"Yeah well Hinata's like my little sister, I don't wonna see her hurt."

"None of us do Kiba." Tenten spoke.

"What are they doing now?" Ino asked dying for the gossip. All eyes turned to Shino.

"They are going back to his apartment, for ramen." Shino quickly added.

"WHHAAATTTT!" Kiba rose from his chair and was immediately pulled back down by his friends around him.

**Naruto and Hinata...**

"I didn't realise ramen had so many ingredients." Naruto signed carrying the brown bag of groceries. Hinata and Naruto had just come out of Konoha's supermarket and were now heading to Naruto's apartment.

"That's because I'm not just making ramen Naruto-Kun." Hinata giggled seeing his face light up.

"I can't believe your making me a meal." Naruto was practically skipping making Hinata laugh even more. "I've never had a meal made for me, well not one I didn't have to buy anyway." They both stopped outside his apartment door, Hinata watched as Naruto fumbled in his pocket one handed trying to reach his keys. She couldn't help laughing at the comic sight of Naruto's face, sticking his tongue out with a concentrated look on his face.

"Here." She said laughing beside him, she put her hand in his pocket and rummaged around trying to find something that felt like a key. Naruto was suddenly feeling very flustered. _Don't think perverted thoughts, don't think perverted thoughts, _he chanted in his head.

"I can't find it." She stated. Suddenly they heard their friends laughing behind them.

"Told you he's dickless." Sai panted between laughs, which only caused their friends to laugh even more.

"Shut up Sai! I'll fucking kill you!" Naruto and Hinata were both blushing. "I thought you guys were eating at Yakiniku-BBQ?"

"We were until this idiot got us kicked out." Tenten said pointing at Kiba.

"Anyway, we thought maybe we could join you guys?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah you know, cos we're still really hungry and we heard you were was cooking and your cooking is great Hinata." Kiba said in a pleading tone.

"How did you know I was cooking?" Hinata asked puzzled.

"Oh er well, you see. I forgot to tell you Shino left a bug on you so he could keep an eye on you." Naruto explained still blushing over Sai's comment. Hinata nodded in understanding.

"Come on Naruto let us in were starving." Ino whined.

"Oh errr yeah, we were just trying to find my keys."

"Try your back pocket Dobe." Sasuke sighed, knowing his friend all too well. Finally opening the door the rookies piled in to Naruto's small and surprisingly tidy apartment. While everyone else made themselves comfortable Hinata looked around Naruto's small apartment and smiled seeing photos on his wall. There was pictures of team 7 from their genin days to one that was obviously taken recently after the war. There was one of himself and Garra, a picture of all the rookies with their arms around each other which was taken at the village gates when they had arrived back after the war. Another was of Naruto and Jiraiya and the last picture, was of his parents, his mothers clearly pregnant. Minato and kushina looked lovingly into each others eyes, both of them had a hand on her baby bump.

"That's my favourite picture of them." Naruto said coming to stand beside her.

"They look so happy." She said not taking her eyes off the picture. They turned around to their friends laughing as Kiba completely missed Naruto's couch and landed bum first on the floor.

"I'll sort out drinks."

"I'll start the food." She laughed walking into Naruto's small kitchen. Naruto's apartment was only small, but it was open plan so they were still able to join in with their friends conversations when they wanted to. Naruto jumped up and sat on one of the counter tops behind Hinata as she began preparing the ramen, after handing out all their friends drinks and having to send out a clone to go buy more.

"This is great." He said looking back at their friends who were busy talking to each other. "I feel like were hosting a party." He laughed. Hinata nearly dropped pork on the floor. She had been thinking the same thing. She was feeling immensely happy, hoping that maybe one day this could be Naruto's and her future.

Over in the couch area Ino, Tenten and Sakura were whispering amongst themselves. The topic of discussion was of course: Hinata and Naruto.

"Ok ladies, the mission of the night is to get Naruto to finally see Hinata as more than just a friend." Ino whispered. The other two girls nodded and smiled at their dark haired friend in the kitchen area.

"Let's get this party started." Sakura chuckled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi readers! I know its early but I enjoyed writing this chapter so much I just had to post it! Gosh it's so hard writing in groups! Anyway let me know what you think, now to work on my other fanfic! Review, review, review pls :D **

**Kim xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Hinata and Naruto were both in the his small kitchen. Naruto was putting the beers and wine in the fridge, that his clone had just brought back from the shops and Hinata was busy making pork ramen, rice and steamed fish, cinnamon buns, banana bread and blueberry muffins. She knew it was a lot but they were all simple dishes and well there was a lot of people.

"Do you want us to help Hinata?" Sakura, Ino and Tenten stood by one of the counters. Hinata turned around from the simmering pan of rice and smiled.

"That would be great."

"Go hang with the men Naruto, this is girl time." Sakura said nudging Naruto with her hip.

"Why what you gonna talk about?" He asked looking at Hinata longingly.

"Periods." Tenten cut short. Naruto looked like he'd been slapped in the face and quickly retreated to the lounge. Ino, Tenten and Sakura were laughing at his reaction.

Naruto sat on the arm of the chair that faced into the kitchen. He couldn't believe he'd just been kicked out of his own kitchen! Popping open a beer he sighed and looked up to see the girls laughing and talking amongst themselves. He'd really been enjoying spending his time with Hinata, just the two of them. Although he was loving having his friends over, in fact, his apartment had never felt so alive. There was music playing, laughing, joking and the food Hinata was cooking filled his apartment with mouth watering smells, but really he would of liked it to be just the two of them again.

"Soooo, how was your date last night?" Kiba asked. The guys had been discussing recent missions, when upon Kiba's question had stopped.

"Who'd you go on a date with?" Choji asked.

"Hinata."

"Really Hinata?!" Sai asked.

"Hey no need to sound so shocked!" Naruto shouted. "We had a great night." He said smugly.

"Even after what Kiba's date said?" Shino asked.

"What did she say?" Sai inquired.

"Let's just say she was offering everything." Naruto cringed and proceeded to tell the guys about the date.

What they didn't realised what the girls were in fact having the same conversation in the kitchen.

"So did he kiss you goodnight?" Ino asked while she was preparing the salad. Hinata shook her head squeaking in embarrassment.

"It was only their first date Ino." Tenten said seeing Hinata unable to speak.

"Did he at least ask you for a second date?"

"Yes." Hinata was feeling very flustered. She felt like she was being interviewed on a murder trial by Konoha's interrogation agents, which just so happened Ino was now in charge of.

Naruto watched as Sakura walked over to Hinata, near the delicious pot of ramen Hinata was making. _NOOOOOOOOO!_ He suddenly thought. _Sakura was in the kitchen! She was near food!_ Running into the kitchen he threw himself over the counter and stood in front of Hinata, facing Sakura. The girls had screamed and the guys were watching Naruto like he had lost his mind.

"Don't do it I'm begging you."

"What the hell is wrong with Naruto, you scared the hell out of me!" Sakura screamed.

"Hinata please please please." He said turning her around from the stove. "Please don't let her touch the ramen she'll ruin it."

"My cooking is not that bad!" Sakura shouted as Naruto turned to her shout, she punched him on the top of his head screaming Baka! Naruto still clung onto Hinata and with the force of Sakura's punch brought her down to the floor with him.

"You have to admit Sakura, he has a point." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. Sakura looked at Sasuke with evil eyes leaving Naruto and Hinata tangled up together on the floor. While Sakura and Sasuke were having a minor dispute about who's cooking was better, Naruto who was now on top of Hinata looking down at her face, he had obviously startled her. There was only so much room in his kitchen and with himself, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Sakura and now Sasuke in his kitchen, there was hardly any room. Without them noticing, Sai had made his way over to the breakfast bar that separated Naruto's kitchen and Lounge area. He lent his elbows on the counter top with his head resting on his hands.

"Welllllll, now that your both nice and cosy maybe Hinata can finally confirm if you really are dickless Naruto." The guys in the lounge area began to laugh loudly. Naruto pointed a finger at Sai and said through gritted teeth.

"The second I get out of here I'm going to fucking kill you Sai." BANG! The door flew open hitting the wall.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed exasperated seeing Temari and Garra.

"We heard there was a party." Temari smiled slyly.

"We figured our invite got lost along the way." Garra continued. They made their way over into the lounge area. Garra took a seat on the floor while Temari sat on Shikamaru's knee.

"You miss me?" She whispered in his ear.

"You are the most troublesome woman in the world." He said smiling.

"Ah but that's exactly why you love me." She said moving closer to his face. The pair were just about to make out.

"Oh come on!" Kiba shouted standing from his position on the floor. "I'm not watching that all night!" He moved away towards the kitchen area and grabbed himself and Garra another beer.

"Snacks." Ino said placing bowls of crisps on Naruto's dining room table. Sakura and Sasuke brought out more snacks and everyone helped themselves. Leaving Tenten, Hinata and Naruto in the kitchen. Naruto was still holding on to Hinata. Tenten coughed startling Naruto and blushing he quickly exited the kitchen. Tenten smiled knowingly at Hinata who was blushing just as much as Naruto and handed her a glass of wine.

"Drink up Hina, you look like you need it." Hinata smiled at her long time friend and had to agree. Taking gulps of the sweet wine to calm her nerves, her hands were shaking from being so close to Naruto. The sweet wine settled her nerves. Herself and Tenten finished making the selection of foods and placed them on the table, with bowls, plates and cutlery. By now their friends were slightly intoxicated, some more than others.

"Foods ready." Hinata said brightly, no one heard her so placing two fingers in her mouth and blew as hard as she could causing a very loud whistle. All eyes turned to her and Hinata smiled innocently.

"Grubs up." The noise volume had been rather loud only moments ago was now as quiet as a library. All her friends were quietly eating every now and again moans of appreciation would be heard. After most of the food was gone the whole gang was sat around Naruto's coffee table in the lounge area.

"I propose we play a game." Ino said with a glint in her eye.

"What kinda game?" Tenten asked picking up on Ino's mood.

"Truth, dare, double-dare, kiss, command or promise." The girls were all for it, the guys however were protesting.

"Oh come on! Stop being so chicken. What's the matter guys you afraid." Sakura teased. With Ino and Tenten behind her pretending to cry. They knew they had hit the nail on the head when Kiba bought the bait.

"Alright I'm in." The rest agreeing not wanting to be teased about not having the balls any longer.

"Who goes first?" Naruto asked looking at Ino.

"Well it's your party, so you can." She smiled coyly. "So, truth, dare, double-dare, kiss, command or promise?" She asked.

"Truth."

"Oh come on that's such a cop out!" Kiba snickered.

"Hey when I want your opinion I'll ask for it."

"Ok...Truth." Ino looked to the girls.

"Ay what you doing?"

"What? Girls can think of guys dares and stuff and you guys can do ours."

"your making this up as you go along." Shikamaru grumbled.

"I got one." Tenten shook Ino and whispered in her ear.

"Have you ever kissed anyone other than Sasuke?" Ino asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Thats rubbish!" Naruto answered.

""Hey you guys get your turn so just wait!" Sakura shouted. "Just answer the question."

"Fine." He huffed. " No. I've only ever kissed Sasuke." Naruto looked around to all his friends laughing, well apart from Hinata who was sat quietly at Kiba's feet on the floor. She was looking at her lap and blushing.

"Who's next?"

The game continued even longer into the night, alcohol making the game even more daring, from Ino to being dared to do a lap dance on Sai to Kiba having to wear make-up and Rock Lee having to strip off tand walk on his hands on Naruto's balcony rail.

"Alright Hinata your up." Kiba nudged her with his feet.

"Oh. um. Command." She said into her lap.

"Ok I command you to make-out with Naruto." Sai spoke above the guys. Everyone was silent for a second waiting for Hinata to protest. What they didn't expect and nor did Naruto, was for her to crawl over to him. She sat in front of his rather shocked face, then placed her hands on the side of his face and drew herself nearer to him. Closing her eyes she softly pressed her lips to his and sighed. Then she felt Naruto wrap an arm around her waist and the other in her hair deepening the kiss. Naruto couldn't believe this was happening. Her lips were smooth and soft and tasted of ramen with a mixture of sweet wine and cinnamon. He pulled her into his lap and licked her lips wanting to taste even more of her. She opened her mouth slightly and touched her tongue on his and instinctively let out a moan which caused Naruto to let out one of his own. Both explored each other mouths with their tongues in their own synchronised rhythm. Naruto moved his hand around her waist so he felt the skin on the base of her back, wanting to be even closer to her. Hinata moved her hands down over his shoulders and trailed her fingers along his chest and pulled his shirt in to fists. Hinata pulled back first her breathing uneven and panting needing the air. Opening her eyes slowly she saw Naruto had opened his already and had a small smirk on his face. He looked into her eyes feeling he wanted more. The kiss they had just shared had ignited a fire in him, a fire only Hinata could put out. He pulled her to him again. Everyone was in shock. Not only had Hinata started the kiss but now Naruto wanted more. All except Hinata's fellow female rookies that it.

"Mission complete." Ino whispered for Tenten and Sakura to hear. Both on each side of her. Placing her hands out for them both they each gave her a high five all three with a satisfied smile on their faces.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Readers! Ok another chapter done and I've completed the next one too, I'm just gonna read through it and make sure I like it! Aren't you all lucky 2 chapters in a day :P lol Anyway I know some of you commented about the kiss being too soon but it's all part of my plan ;) I hope you enjoy my chapter :) The bext one is a little different, I've added a couple of songs, i hope you don't mind but honestly youtube them, the one I have Naruto sings just reminds me so much of NaruHina! It's like it was made for them! Anyway enough procrastinating! As always REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I appreciate any feed back! Good or bad!  
><strong>

**Kim XXX**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"Oi!" Kiba shouted, pulling Hinata away from Naruto. "The command was to make out not make babies!" Hinata looked at Kiba in shock. Suddenly feeling sober she looked to her friends, tears in her eyes. Kiba's words were harsh and made her feel like a... like a fan girl. Standing up she ran out of the lounge and to the bathroom. Naruto was just as shocked and saw the hurt all over Hinata's face, when she ran past him. Anger burned within him seeing her so upset.

"What the hell is your problem?" He shouted at Kiba, while Ino, Tenten and Sakura ran after Hinata.

"Hinata isn't some girl you can have a fun night with! She's not some one time girl you can use!" Kiba shouted. Naruto eyes widened at Kiba's suggestion.

"You think I was after a one night stand?"

"Well don't you? Your telling me now you all of a sudden started to like Hinata. When she's lo-"

"Kiba, now is not the time, and this isn't for you to say. You know Hinata would be upset with you enough as it is." Shino interrupted Kiba standing up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Kiba looked at his fellow team mate.

"Hinata has just escaped out of the window." Shino answered matter of factly.

"Shit." Kiba muttered under his breath and ran out of Naruto's apartment following Shino.

**Meanwhile...**

Hinata locked herself in Naruto's bathroom. She sat herself on the edge of his bath and let the hot tears roll down her face. What if Naruto thought bad if her? But why should she feel bad about their kiss? When Sai had said her command she had at first been hesitant. But some voice deep down had told her to go for it! Why not take her chance! Hadn't she fantasied enough! She wanted to finally feel what his lips really tasted like, what they felt like against her's! And it was a million times better than her fantasies! Thinking of their kiss involuntary made her bring a hand to her lips. She stood up to look in the mirror and smiled. He had kissed her, her lips! He pulled her in again for more, surly that was a good sign!? Wasn't it? _No..No more doubting! _She thought to herself, _This kiss is just the start. _Startled she heard frantic knocks of her friends on the door. Turning to the window she decided she needed air, she needed a walk to clear her head of all the fantasies she had thought of with herself and Naruto. And if her friends saw her like this they would tease her for...well a very very long time! Making her decision she opened the window and leapt from the window ledge to the nearest roof top and down to the deserted streets.

**Meanwhile...**

Once Kiba and Shino had left Naruto ran out to his balcony and saw her figure jump from a couple of rooftops to the streets. He saw as she gracefully landed bending her knees and placing her hands on the ground. Then slowly brought herself to upright. He could of sworn she looked up at him watching her, but maybe that was just wishful thinking. Inside he could hear Temari, Garra, Rock Lee and Choji also taking this as their chance to leave. Only Tenten, Ino, Sai, Sakura and Sasuke stayed. The 5 watched as Naruto stood dejectedly leaning on his balcony pondering what to do.

"It was going so well until that idiot dog had to interfere." Ino said through gritted teeth.

"He has Hinata's best interest at heart." Tenten suggested. "I mean we all want to see Hinata finally with Naruto. But Kiba's right, I want to see them actually together. To be a couple and then they make out. Maybe we rushed them? I mean Naruto's only been on one date with her."

"You guys are forgetting this is Naruto were talking about." Sasuke said still looking at his friend through the glass door. "He doesn't go around sleeping with girls for nothing, in fact he's still a virgin, I'm sure of it. And he's not the type of guy to string along a line of girls for fun." Sasuke walked out on to the balcony and closed the sliding door after him. A signal for the others to let him talk to Naruto alone.

Naruto had watched Hinata walk down the road as her two team mates ran behind her. They stood talking in a circle a while, clearly they were arguing. He only wished he could hear. Thinking of going into sage mode he turned when he heard the sliding door open and shut and his best friend walk next to him then back to Hinata. Sasuke looked in the direction Naruto was looking and saw the Hyuga with her team mates.

"So you gonna just stand here all pathetic and let dog breath talk to you like that? Or you gonna do something about it?"

"I don't know. Maybe Kiba was right, I don't want Hinata thinking I was only after one thing ya know?"

"Were you only after one thing?"

"What No!"

"Alright Dobe! Keep your hair on! We cant have you loosing more hair or you'll go bald." Sasuke chuckled.

"Shut up duck butt!" The pair had always had a strange friendship. They were more like brothers so their fighting or bickering was actually a sign of affection. Not that they would admit to it. After they had stopped laughing Sasuke turned to rest his back on the rails while his friend watched the Hyuga girl still.

"You realise standing here watching her is stalking?"

"Well what else would the great Uchila have me do?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

**Meanwile...**

Hinata landed on the ground of the street and turned to look up at Naruto's apartment building. She saw a lone figure standing on a balcony, not sure if it was Naruto or not she walked down the street deciding not to take any notice.

"HINATA!" She heard Kiba yell behind her. Stopping in her tracks she turned to see Shino and Kiba running down the street towards her. Standing with her arms crossed and glaring eyes at Kiba she waited for her team mates to arrive.

"What?" She asked, angrily at Kiba.

"I'm sorry for back there." Kiba pointed back towards the apartment complex. Sending Hinata's eyes back up to the lone figure on the balcony. "I just don't want to see you get hurt." Looking back at Kiba she clenched her firsts and closed her eyes in frustration.

"I understand you were looking out for me Kiba-Kun." She said opening her eyes and dispelling the anger within her when she saw the look on Kiba's face. "But I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself." She sighed.

"I just don't want you to give away your heart, for him to break it."

"I gave my heart to him a long time ago Kiba-Kun. And even if he didn't feel the same as me, even if he never will, I still want to try. I don't want to look back on my life 20 years from now with regrets. I don't want to sit in a loveless marriage because all I can think about is not taking every opportunity I get with Naruto-Kun. Don't you see I will win either way! I will either end up finally being with the man I love. Or I will have my heartbroken but I can move on, hopefully."

"I think Hinata has a point Kiba. We must let her live her life." Shino stated. Hinata smiled at Shino silently thanking him for his support.

"Urh, fine. Now you put it like that. But I swear if her hurts you-"

"I know, you and Shino will kill him." She chuckled.

"HINATA!" Looking behind her she saw a figure running towards her at a fast rate. She was tempted to activate her Byakaugan, but decided not to as she didn't particularly want to see what every villager was doing at this time. As the figure came closer she realised it was Naruto. Suddenly feeling her cheeks redden and heat up as she wondered why he would be running after her.

"Um Hi." He said sheepishly standing in front of her feeling the eyes of Kiba and Shino on his back. "So ummm, you left before I got a chance to ask you about our second date." He watched Hinata smile and bite her bottom lip. He looked at her lip remembering their kiss. He wanted to kiss her again for looking so cute and had to forcefully hold himself back.

"Oh well, yeah, I'm sorry I just needed to get home and-"

"I'll walk you home." He interrupted her hopefully. Hinata smiled and nodded. Turning she began to walk. Naruto watched her still in a daze.

"Naruto are you walking her home or not?" Kiba asked startling out of his daze.

"You know I would never hurt her on purpose right?" He asked looking at Kiba and glancing back to Hinata's figure, she now stood waiting for him just down the street.

"Yeah, I guess I was over protective."

"I get it, She's like your sister. I'd do the same for Sakura. I better go, see you guys around." He ran to catch up with Hinata and held his hand out for her.

"Come on, I wonna show you something first." Hinata took hold of his out stretched hand and willingly followed. They walked in comfortable silence down towards the direction of the Hokage monument.

"I guess we should call this our second date. I mean we've wined and dined and we kissed." He laughed. Hinata turned a deep red at the mention of their kiss.

"I guess we should plan our third date then." She smiled. Naruto looked down at Hinata feeling something so deep within him. He had no idea what it was, he just knew it was something more than he had ever felt before. Something that had the power to push away every sad and lonely feeling he had ever felt.

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked trying to change to topic of their kiss. Honestly she could feel herself blushing thinking how much she wanted to kiss him again. She needed to distract her thoughts from his lips and amongst other things.

"I'm gonna show you the best view in Konoha." He said triumphantly.

"Should I...believe it?" She asked standing in his signature pose and putting her thumb up. They both laughed and carried on walking.

"Hey your dad won't be mad at me for you not being home yet?" Hinata shrugged her shoulders.

"Only one way to find out." They walked up the stairs on the cliff of the Hokage monument until they were in line with the Hokage faces.

"Um I'll have to pick you up for this bit." Naruto looked back to Hinata and saw her nod. Picking her up so he had an arm supporting her back and the other under both her legs. He smiled as he felt her wrap her arms around his neck and jumped on to the first Hokage's hair, then the second's, third's and finally fouth's. Placing her down gently he sat down with his feet dangling over the edge of this father's hair. Hinata sat next to him and looked out the view of their beloved village.

"I love coming here, it's my secret spot."

"I can see why." She smiled. Seeing the different sectors of their village in the moon light.

"I've never brought any one here before." He looked down at Hinata and took hold of her hand. He intertwined their fingers and looked contently at the village. "If I'm Hokage this is the first place I'm gonna come." He smiled.

"You mean when you become Hokage." She looked up at him seeing him smile at her.

"You have always had so much faith in me, I don't deserve it you know." Hinata frowned and tuned herself to face him. Resting on her knees she brought her other hand to his cheek and creased his whisker mark.

"Don't think like that Naruto-Kun. Without you none of this would be here today. You will be out Hokage, you will succeed your dream. You've already gotten the whole village, even the world to respect you. Now it's just a matter of waiting."

"Waiting is the hard part." He said bringing his hand to hers.

"If it's something you truly want its worth the wait." Naruto nodded his head and looked at her in awe. She always knew what to say to make him believe in himself again. Hinata sat next to Naruto again and watched as the night slowly began to fade away. The sky slowly getting brighter indicating it was nearly dawn. Hinata moved herself to lay back and look up above her at the stars fading away one by one. With out noticing she fell soundly asleep.

Naruto looked at her sleeping face. Her deep breathing told him she was sleeping peacefully but concern crossed his face. She was lay rather uncomfortably on a stone monument and with no coat on. He picked her up as before. Jumping down the cliff he took her back to his apartment and settled himself on one side of his couch and let her lay over the rest placing Hinata's head on his thigh and placed his jacket over her shoulder's. Watching her snuggle into his jacket he heard her sigh. Playing with her hair that was now lay over his lap he thought of how he had felt so lonely only the other day. Seeing his two team mates in love made him wish he had what they had. He was jealous, he would admit it. But now that feeling was gone. It had been replaced with a feeling so strong, so raw he had yet to figure out what it was. The only thing he truly knew was this feeling burning within him was caused by Hinata.


	9. Chapter 9

**As in my previous chapter I mentioned this one was a little different. There are 3 songs in this chapter. The main one is trading yesterday- May I. I employ you to listen to it! It's so NaruHina! The other 2 is just piano music that I love to listen to when I need to relax, these are: ****Sayonara No Natsu and ****Giovanni Marraid- Beautiful Swans. I don't know if you want to listen to them but if you do listen to any of them let me know what you think! Anyway hope you enjoy the second chapter of the day :)  
><strong>

**kim xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Feeling the sunlight in her eyes Hinata stirred. And turned on her pillow...that was to warm and harder than her usual pillow. Suddenly realising she was not in her bed. Or any bed for that matter. She opened her eyes and blinked from the sudden light. Sitting up slightly she felt something slip off her shoulder's. Looking down she saw Naruto's jacket and looked behind her to Naruto who was sleeping with his head right back against his couch. Holding back a squeak she quickly checked her clothes and tried to run her fingers through her hair. Slowly she sat herself upright and went to go freshen herself up in the bathroom when she felt a hand grip her wrist.

"Don't go." Turning to a very awake Naruto she smiled at his messy morning hair.

"I was just going to the bathroom." She said shyly.

"Oh." Naruto blushed and quickly let go on her wrist. "Um sorry." Naruto had felt the warmth leave him and had woken up with the sudden fear of loosing her. Hearing her lock his bathroom door he walked into his kitchen and boiled the kettle needing a strong coffee. Getting out 2 mugs he added coffee and sugar for himself and paused at Hinata's.

"Tea one sugar please." She answered his unasked question, settling herself on one of his bar stools at his breakfast bar. Sitting beside one another with their drinks, they drank their much needed source of caffeine.

"Do you have any plans for today?" Naruto asked.

"Oh. Well it's Sunday so it's tradition that we eat as a family. Me, Hanabi and my father. But, you can come if you want? I mean if you have no other plans."

"Will I not be in the way? I mean if its tradition I don't wonna..." Hinata placed a hand on his.

"Your always welcome at our family meals Naruto-Kun." Naruto looked down at their hands and smiled. After Naruto had a shower and wore much more presentable and clean clothes, the two walked through the streets holding hands towards Hinata's home.

Many of the villagers noticed how happy the two looked, commenting on what a perfect couple they made. Some even noticed how Hinata was still wearing her dress from yesterday rumours spread like wild fire in Konoha. And it wasn't long until Ino heard the gossip. Which of course she conveyed to all their friends as quick as she could.

Hinata and Naruto were totally oblivious to the gossip about them. Lost in their own world. Finally arriving at the Hyuga compound they stepped into the mansion together.

"Are you sure your family wont mind me being here?" Naruto asked nervously. Hinata smiled at his worried face and led him to the family's music room.

"Stay here, I'll go inform father and the chef that your our guest and I need to freshen up." She blushed. Naruto nodded watching her leave. Looking around the room Naruto gulped nervously. The room was huge, definitely bigger than his whole apartment alone. In one corner was a sleek and shiny black grand piano, scattered all around the room were guitars, a violin and even a harp.

"I guess this is why it's called music room." He spoke to himself.

"Hello." A small voice came from behind him, turning he took in a young girl who looked just like Hinata, only younger and more harsher. "I'm Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister." She smirked and walked in to the room.

"Er hi. I'm-"

"I know who you are. Your the guy my sister idolises and made her strong."

"Er." Naruto blushed and placed a hand behind to his neck rubbing it nervously.

"So your coming to our family meal I hear." Hanabi walked in to the room and settled herself on one of the couches that was in front of a fire place Naruto hadn't even noticed. Although how he didn't notice wad beyond him, the thing was huge and grand, clearly showing some of the wealth the Hyuga clan held. Following Hanabi he sat on a chair. Leaning his elbows on his knees he began to tap his fingers together.

"So do you like my sister?" Naruto stopped and looked at the young Hyuga.

"Er, well I've always liked Hinata no one can not like her she's-"

"Not like that Uzumaki." Hanabi looked at him like he knew exactly what she meant.

"Hanabi, stop interrogating our guest." Hinata said at the double doors. Sighing in relief Naruto stood and turned to her voice. Turning around he was certain his eyes nearly jumped out of the sockets and his jaw drop to the floor. She was wearing a high waisted pleated navy skirt with a lace pattern on the bottom and a cream shirt which had see through long sleeves that came down to the middle of her cleavage. Showing off the curves of her body beautifully.

"Do I have something on me?" Hinata asked looking down at her outfit suddenly feeling flustered.

"What? No no. You look. I mean. Well you look amazing." Nartuto stuttered kicking himself on the inside hearing Hanabi giggle next to him. Hanabi walked to her sister and stood next to her facing the door.

"I think you nearly gave him heart attack." She giggled again at Hinata's blushing face and left the room, closing the door behind her. Hinata walked over to Naruto and sat where Hanabi had been. Naruto sat beside her and held her hand.

"What did your father say about me being here."

"Oh. He's happy he said he wanted to get to know you more."

"Hey can you play these instruments?" He asked trying not to read to much into why Hiashi Hyuga had a sudden interest in him.

"I can play most of them but not very well. How about you?"

"Um Jiraiya taught me to play the guitar. I have one at home that I play, although not anything as nice as that one." She said, turning around to admire the beautiful guitar that was on it's own stand.

"Play something for me?" Hinata asked smiling widely. Naruto laughed nervously.

"I've never played in front of anyone before."

"Ok how about a deal." Hinata said standing up and grabbing the guitar. "You play me a song now and this guitar is yours to keep." Stepping up from the couch he stood in front of Hinata and laughed at her smile knowing she had caught him already. Rolling her eyes she pushed the guitar in front of him.

"You know you want it." She wiggled the guitar and laughed.

"Fine, but only if I get to hear you play too." With a slight blush, she agreed. She wanted to hear Naruto play more than anything. Naruto placed the guitar strap over his one shoulder and got himself comfortable.

"Ok don't expect anything spectacular or anything."

Naruto began to play a song that had jumped to mind. Through the introduction he felt himself draw into the music, forgetting his surrounding he began to sing, trading yesterday- May I:

There you stand, opened heart, opened doors,  
>Full of life with a world that's wanting more.<br>But I can see when the lights start to fade,  
>The day is done and your smile, has gone away.<p>

Let me raise you up,  
>Let me be your love.<p>

May I hold you, as you fall to sleep?  
>When the world is closing in,<br>And you can't breathe here.  
>May I love you, may I be your shield?<br>When no one can be found.  
>May I lay you down?<p>

All I want is to keep you safe, from the cold.  
>To give you all that your heart needs the most.<p>

Let me raise you up,  
>Let me be your love.<p>

May I hold you, as you fall to sleep?  
>When the world is closing in,<br>And you can't breathe here.  
>May I love you, may I be your shield?<br>When no one can be found,  
>May I lay you down?<p>

All that's made me, is all worth trading,  
>Just to have one moment with you.<br>So I will let go, all that I know,  
>Knowing that you're here with me.<br>For your love is changing me.

May I hold you, as you fall to sleep?  
>When the world is closing in,<br>And you can't breathe.  
>May I love you, may I be your shield?<br>When no one can be found,  
>May I lay you down.<p>

Naruto ended the song that in so many ways made him think of Hinata and looked up to her face. Hinata was awestruck, not only had he played the most beautiful song he had sang! Without even realising she was crying.

"Was I that bad I made you cry?" He laughed nervously. Hinata chuckled and quickly wiped away her tears.

"No, no. You were great. You should let people hear you more." Naruto blushed at her compliment and shook his head. Looking at the immaculate guitar in his hands longingly. "It's your now." Hinata walked up to him and placed a hand over his. They looked in to each others eyes feeling a pull bringing them closer together. *Cough *Cough. Suddenly startled Hinata and Naruto looked towards the doors and saw Hiashi standing there watching the pair. Naruto and Hinata quickly jumped apart.

"Dinner is nearly be ready." He stated in a montone voice, trying to be stern. Inside however he was smiling, finally seeing his eldest daughter happy. Naruto placed the guitar back on its stand and followed Hinata and Hiashi through their family home. He noticed there was pictures on the wall, but there was none of the family. They were all art. Finally entering the family dining room he stood nervously seeing the grand room. The room was decorated with a light blue wallpaper with a silver pattern on it. In the middle was the shiniest table he had ever seen. He had no doubt he would have been able to see his reflection in it. Hinata sat herself to her fathers left, as Hiashi sat at the head of the table. Hanabi left the seat to Hiashi's right and sat herself next to, what would be, Naruto's chair. Naruto sat in his chair and looked down at his place mat. There was three different forks and knives and two different wine glasses. Looking up at Hinata with desperation, he watched as she placed her cloth napkin on her lap so copied her.

"So Naruto-Sama, your dream is to become our Hokage still?" Hiashi asked trying to make small talk whilst Naruto watched the servants fill up his two glasses one with white wine and the other with water.

"Huh? Oh. Oh, yes. I will definitely become Hokage someday." He answered looking to Hinata with a knowing smile. They carried on their polite conversation throughout their starters and main course. Naruto had to watch Hinata each time to make sure he was using the right knife and fork. He noticed if he did something wrong Hinata would discreetly cough and show him where he was going wrong whist taking a sip of her water so Hiashi wouldn't notice.

"Hinata, are you ill?" He asked after about her tenth cough.

"Oh no...I mean...Yes. My throat is feeling a little dry this evening father." She blushed. When dessert arrived Naruto could feel his cheeks blushing from the amount of alcohol he had drank, obviously not use to drinking wine. They had had at least a glass per each course. Naruto brought his water glass to his lips.

"So are the two of you dating now?" Hiashi asked out of the blue causing Naruto to suddenly intake and start coughing choking on his water. Trying not to spit it out all over Hinata he quickly tried to swallow causing his eyes to water instantly. Hinabi quickly brought her napkin to her lips stiffening her giggles whilst looking at her father knowing that he had been waiting for the precise moment to ask this question. Hinata blushed and started to stutter. Once Naruto was finally able to breath he looked at Hiashi who sat looking at him.

"If, If that's ok with you Hyuga-Sama, I would very much like to date your daughter?"

"And where will all this dating be heading? How long do you intend to date before turning your relationship into something more serious?"

"Father!" Hinata squealed. Feeling her cheeks, neck and anywhere that was visible go red.

"Well the boy needs to know I've turned away many suitors asking for your hand in marriage. I can't keep them away forever."

"Stop teasing them father." Hanabi chuckled shaking her head at their mischievous father. Hiashi smiled and carried on eating his pudding. After their meal Naruto followed Hinata to the music room again. Hiashi and Hanabi sat on the couch near the fire place and spoke in hushed voices. Hinata sat herself at the grand piano and patted her hand for Naruto to come and sit next to her.

"Play a relaxing song Hinata?" Hiashi asked seeing Hinata sat at her piano, for the first time in a long time. Hinata blushed and began to play her fathers favourite piece of music called, Sayonara No Natsu. Whilst playing she spoke in a whisper to Naruto.

"You did very well at dinner."

"I got it wrong a lot thought." He chuckled whilst watching her hands play the most beautiful music. "I don't know what I would of done without you." He smiled still listening to her play.

"Well you wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for me."

"Actually I'm really liking it. I've never had a meal as a family before." Hinata looked up to his eyes suddenly seeing sadness in them and nudged him with her shoulder. He looked in to her eyes, whilst she still played and gave her a small smile. He watched as Hinata carried on playing the music and slowly start to play another tune altogether. Without even realising it Hinata began to play her mother's favourite tune of Giovanni Marraid- Beautiful Swans. She lost herself in the music, remembering when her mother had taught her to play the piano and as a little girl watching in awe her mother playing this piece. Looking up when she finished the last note, she noticed her father looking at her looking at her.

"I think I will retire to my study now." He coughed as his voice hitched with emotion. "Keep playing Hinata, its nice to have the house filled with music again." They two sister watched as their father left through the double doors.

"I thought you said you didn't play well?" Naruto asked.

"Oh I can only play a few pieces well. And I didn't play those at all well." She blushed.

"You call that not well?" Naruto yawned and looked out the window to see the night sky. Widening his eyes he wondered where had the time gone?

"You should probably go home and sleep." She nudge him gently with her shoulder again.

"Yes well we neither got a lot of sleep last night did we? You should get some sleep too."

"Oh really?" Hanabi looked at her older sister whist smirking, reading into Naruto's sentence.

"No. Hanabi. He didn't mean...He didn't.." Hinata was flustered her face burning up again.

"Mmmmm I'm sure. Well goodnight Naruto Uzumaki, it was nice to finally meet you." Hanabi said turning the room and leaving. Naruto stood to leave as well.

"So was this our third date?" He asked, smiling at Hinata as they walked hand in hand to the front door.

"I think it was more a way for my family to embarrass me." She blushed.

"I enjoyed it." He assured her squeezing her hand lightly in his. Now reaching the door Hinata, opened the grand wooden door for him and felt the night breeze on her face. Naruto moved her hair behind one ear, seeing the wind blow it into her face. Taking a step towards her he felt the soft skin on her cheek. Hinata was caught in his blue eyes, closing the gap between them both she stood on tip toes. Placing her hands on the sides of his face gently stroking his whisker marks. Naruto drew in a breath and gingerly kissed her soft lips. Something he had been wanting to do since last night. Pulling back slowly, he didn't want to go to far with the kiss. He was afraid Hiashi was watching. He rested his fore head against hers.

"Goodnight Hinata-chan." He whispered with his eyes still closed.

"Goodnight Naruto-Kun." She whispered back. Feeling him move, she watched as he walked out the Hyuga gates and out of sight.


End file.
